warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Scimitars
The Red Scimitars is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown Founding and origin. Little else is known about this Chapter in Imperial records except for the location of its homeworld within the Pandraxx Sub-sector of the Acteron Sector in the Segmentum Ultima. The culture of the Red Scimitars' homeworld stresses their role as kings. When going into battle, captains and other leaders of the Chapter often encourage their Astartes by reminding them that they are the "sons of kings." This inter-Chapter stress on kingship expresses itself in the way the Red Scimitars operate. They prefer to hunt in the void like kings on a lion-hunt, spending solar months or even Terran years tracking major prey or luring them into ambushes. The Red Scimitars have been known to attack or ambush everything from major Space Hulks to Ork Roks, Chaos Space Marine warships and more. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Battle with the Black Legion (Unknown Date.M41)' - In a clash with Heretic Astartes, after an unexpected failure of the rites of teleportation aboard their Battle Barge Edge of Rage, a full squad of Red Scimitars 1st Company Veterans were torn asunder by the forces of the Immaterium, their remains painted upon the walls of the vessel's teleportarium. Even so, the other Space Marines comprising Strike Force Ultra who successfully made the teleportation went on to complete their mission, materialising deep within a Black Legion stronghold and turning its warlord's throne room into a charnel house. *'The Battle of Trantarion Station (913.998.M41)' - When Chaos Space Marines belonging to the Angels of Pain Renegade Chapter mounted a raid on the Imperial world of Trantarion Station, they were engaged by the Space Marines of the Red Scimitars Chaper's 4th and 5th Battle Companies. The running battle lasted several solar days until the Renegade Astartes were defeated and forced to retreat from the star system. As a last act of defiance and vindictiveness, the Renegades unleashed a barrage of seismic missiles and Virus Bombs upon the doomed planet, destroying the colony and rendering the entire planet uninhabitable by humans for centuries. Chapter Fleet *''Edge of Rage'' (Battle Barge) - The Edge of Rage was a Battle Barge of the Red Scimitars Chapter which took part in the Strike Force Ultra assault upon a Black Legion stronghold. *''Shahmsihr'' (Strike Cruiser) - The Shahmsihr is a Strike Cruiser of the Red Scimitars. Chapter Appearance When a new Red Scimitars Astartes is first granted the right to wear his Power Armour, he begins to write a poem about his accomplishments and victories upon the chest of the battle-plate, adding details of his every deed. Though the Red Scimitars paint their armour red, some of their older suits are so laden with these inherited scripts that they appear to be painted a deep crimson or even black from a distance. When a Red Scimitars Astartes dies and his armour is passed to the next young Initiate to inherit it, the new Space Marine is inspired by the deeds of his predecessors in that suit, and knows that his own will soon be added to the Chapter's history for all time. Chapter Colours The Red Scimitars' Chapter colours are red and black. Chapter Badge The Red Scimitars' Chapter badge is not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Battle Missions'' (5th Edition), pg. 9 *''Dataslate: Space Marines Strike Force Ultra'' (6th Edition), pg. 7 *''Fabius Bile: Clonelord'' (Novel) by Josh Reynolds, Chs. 16-17 es:Cimitarras Rojas Category:R Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding